Note?
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Furihata berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, meski dalam hati penasaran setengah mati. AkaFuri, OOC. RnR?


"Errr, Sei?" Furihata tengah berbaring di kamarnya. Sebelah tangan mengarahkan ponsel ke telinga, sebelahnya lagi mencubit daging berlekuk di bibirnya. Gugup.

" _Ada apa_?" Sahutan terdengar di seberang.

"Kau sedang di kamarmu?" Tangannya berkeringat. Uh oh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya?

" _Ya_."

Furihata mencengkram seprai, beberapa kerutan tercetak disana. "Sebenarnya ini agak memberatkan. Um- Bagaimana cara mengatakannya... Err- Ah! Begini, uh-"

" _Cepat saja, Kouki_."

Glek.

"A-apa kau ada urusan pekerjaan di Tokyo lain waktu?"

" _Jangan berbelit_."

"... Uh, catatanku tinggal di kamarmu, Sei. Jadi-"

" _Hm_?"

"Itu diperlukan lusa. T-tapi, aku tidak akan sempat lagi pergi ke Kyoto..."

Akhirnya maksud yang tertahan dari tadi terlontar jua.

" _Dengan kata lain, kau memerintahku untuk membawanya ke Tokyo untukmu_?" Seandainya suara Akashi bisa menyayat, telinganya pasti telah terpotong beberapa bagian.

"B-bukan! Aku tidak bermaksud-" Furihata panik, berguling-guling hingga tepian kasur. Untung saja sempat mengerem tubuh agar tidak bertubrukan dengan dinginnya lantai di bawah sana.

" _Bercanda, Kouki_." Belum sempat dia menyuarakan kekesalannya, suara Akashi lagi-lagi menginterupsi. " _Akan sampai besok sore, tunggu saja_."

Nafas lega terhembus. "Terimakasih, Sei."

" _Ya, dan kau akan membayarnya kali lain_."

Dan percakapan tersebut ditutup secara sepihak oleh Akashi, meninggalkan Furihata yang masih termagu dengan cetak kerutan tipis di keningnya.

.

.

.

Note? ©KurAcha Hing

Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Furi?" Fukuda yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik gelisah dari Furihata memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ponsel tidak lepas dari genggamannya sejak pembubaran latihan oleh kantoku tadi. Sambil berjalan tetap fokus pada ponselnya. Tidak sedikitpun memperhatikan jalanan.

"Ah, tidak ada." Nah, menjawab juga tidak memperhatikan lawan bicara.

"Telepon, Furi. Jangan dipandang saja." Kawahara tampaknya sedari tadi juga turut memperhatikan. Namun bukan ekspresi Furihata, melainkan nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Furihata menggeleng, malas untuk terlibat dalam percakapan.

"Jangan sampai galau, besok ada ulangan, lho."

Tangan Furihata mencengkram ponsel, sesuatu di dahinya berkedut. Ia tahan keinginannya untuk menggigit salah satu dari sahabatnya yang berjalan mengapitnya bersisian. ' _Memang itu masalahnya, baka! Bagaimana aku akan belajar jika tanpa catatan_?!' Batinnya memaki. Tapi karena tata kramanya tidak selayaknya Kagami, maka yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya "Ya, aku tahu itu..."

"Bukumu dimana? Catatanmu lengkap, bukan? Ah!"

Furihata yang tersandung dengan posisi muka dahulu hampir saja menangis karena pertanyaan tersebut. Ini sudah sore, hampir malam, malah. Tapi dia tidak mau ragu dengan perkataan Akashi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Furi?"

...

Udara pagi yang beku di tambah belaian angin di kaki yang hanya terbalut celana panjang itu merambat hingga rasanya meniti bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya, membuat Furihata Kouki bergidik selama beberapa saat. Salahkan saja aksi nekatnya berdiri di pagi buta pada depan gerbang Seirin, selayaknya guru menyambut kedatangan murid baru dengan ucapan selamat datang dan ciuman pada tangan.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk tetap bertahan di depan sana. Tidak ada janji dengan seseorang, hanya sekedar intuisi dari diri semata untuk percaya pada omongan Akashi kemarin lusa. Furihata juga bingung memilih percaya atau sekedar menganggap ucapan Akashi hanya dusta belaka. Furihata berharap tidak ada siswa yang dikenalinya menghampiri utuk bertanya ada apa, karena dia tidak tahu jawaban yang tepatnya apa.

Akashi tidak pernah menghubunginya sejak percakapan kemarin lusa berakhir. Tidak ada konfirmasi tentang catatannya, atau penjelasan perpindahan waktu sampainya benda tersebut ke Tokyo. Furihata hanya berpikir Akashi sibuk sampai tengah malam, dan mengutus orang kepercayaannya pagi-pagi buta untuk mengantarkan catatan tersebut. Dan jika mimpi konyol itu tidak terwujud hingga sepuluh menit lagi, siap-siap kakinya melangkah ke tempat Kuroko meminta kemurah hatian bayangan Seirin itu untuk mengajarkannya –meski bukan tipenya menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Tapi ini lain perkara.

Tiba-tiba mobil hitam mengkilap parkir tepat di hadapannya. Binar matanya berganti bahagia, bersorak dalam hati bahwa firasatnya tidak salah. Pintu dengan segera terbuka.

"Ohayo." Furihata membalas sambil mengangguk senang, dalam hati bersyukur tidak jadi begadang karena ulangan yang akan datang. Catatannya sudah terpampang tepat di hadapan matanya yang memandang. Lekas mengambil buku yang di sorongkan dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Arigato!" Entah perasaannya saja, atau suaranya memang lebih keras dari biasanya.

Laki-laki berjas itu sedikit gelagapan dengan reaksi Furihata, balas membungkuk. Makin tidak enak perubahan roman mukanya saat Furihata meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan. "Tak apa, ini sama sekali bukan masalah besar, Akashi-sama. Saya pamit dulu."

Furihata tidak jadi berucap 'hati-hati di jalan' atau sejenisnya. Mulutnya terbuka terkatup selama beberapa detik. _Speechless_. Dia..., dia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Orang itu memanggilnya Akashi-sama? Marganya jelas-jelas Furihata, dan dia bukan anak angkat keluarga Akashi dan juga bukan bagian dari keluarga tersebut.

Eh, bukannya dia tidak mau, sih. Pikirannya jadi berseliweran kemana-mana, sedikit mengutuki fokus dirinya yang sangat mudah hilang jika menyangkut hal-hal semacam ini.

Furihata mengisi rongga dadanya dalam-dalam untuk mengkamuflasekan taburan rona pada pipinya karena ucapan perpisahan tadi. Tangannya membolak-balik lembar catatan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari objek absolut yang masih menahtai kepala bersurai coklatnya. Matanya memicing, cukup banyak didapatinya individu-individu dengan pakaian yang sama berjalan masuk ke dalam, namun tak ada yang dikenalinya –dan juga mengenalnya.

"Furi!"

Namun asumsinya terpatahkan segera. Teriakan Kawahara merambat memasuki gendang telinganya. Furihata balas melambai, jarak mereka semakin menipis.

"Tumben kau datang jam segini, Furi. Telat bangun?" Kawahara bertanya menyelidik, merangkul leher Furihata yang berkelit sesudahnya.

"Tidak, hanya ada urusan sebentar di luar sana." Furihata meringis, menyesali jawaban yang terdengar tidak tepat dari sisi manapun. "Eh, dimana Fukuda?" Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Koridor sudah ramai, Kawahara mengucapkan permisi berkali-kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Furihata mendesah lega pada ambang pintu kelas, kontra dengan perasaan asing karena banyaknya penghuni yang sudah ada. Selama ini di ibaratkan dialah yang menunggu orang-orang berdatangan dengan novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan, sekarang dia seperti tengah ditunggu oleh banyaknya manusia yang memadati kelas.

Furihata sedikit mendongak menatap dinding depan kelas, lantas bergumam paham. Tidak sampai lima menit lagi proses pembelajaran akan dimulai. Ya, tidak sampai lima menit –EH?!

TIDAK SAMPAI LIMA MENIT LAGI, DAN DIA BELUM SAMA SEKALI BELAJAR?!

Tanpa memperhatikan apapun dan siapapun lagi, Furihata langsung tancap gas ke arah mejanya. Membuka buku catatan, memelototi barisan paragraf yang tidak juga menurut untuk masuk ke dalam otaknya. Dia tidak ingin remedi. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

"Oi Kuroko teme, kembalikan komikku!"

Furihata berusaha untuk tidak terganggu.

"Kau tidak segan berkata seperti itu di depan pemilik sebenarnya, Bakagami-kun? Pencuri."

Masih, masih tenang.

"Jangan keras-keras, baka! Mau dikemanakan mukaku?!"

Perempatan jalan sudah menghiasi jidat sebelah kiri Furihata.

"Ah, masih punya muka, ya?"

Kertas catatannya sedikit kusut karena terlalu keras digenggam.

"Kuro teme! Kesini kau! Hei! Jangan hilang!"

Oke, jangan bilang dia tidak bisa marah.

"TEME!"

Kagami mengejar memutari kelas, tidak sengaja menyenggol meja Furihata dengan kekuatan yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan sama sekali.

"PLAK!"

Bukan, itu bukan layangan tangan Kuroko ke pipi Kagami, melainkan Furihata yang meluapkan kemarahannya dengan membanting buku berukuran A3 itu ke atas meja. Sayangnya, objek kemarahan tidak menotis tindakannya. Sudi melirikpun tidak.

Furihata akhirnya terduduk pasrah akan nasib, menunggu sensei masuk dan membagikan soal-soal ulangan. Dengan memejamkan mata sekalipun, teriakan Kagami masih memenuhi otaknya. Dia mengerutkan kening semakin dalam, mengingat apa saja yang ditangkap oleh otaknya dari membaca cepat tadi.

"Nanti, Kagami-kun. Sana belajar untuk ulangan." Suara Kuroko masih tetap tenang meski posisinya sudah di pojokkan di sudut belakang kelas.

Kagami lekas menjawab, suaranya hanya terdengar sayup-sayup karena gebrakan pintu dari luar.

"Yamamoto Sensei masih sakit, tidak ada ulangan. Sebagai gantinya, kita di tugaskan melengkapi catatan."

Pengumuman itu sukses menjadikan Furihata ternganga seorang diri. Masih menatap ketua kelas yang tetap berdiri di depan, memperhatikan anggota yang menganggap dirinya tidak ada.

"Tidak lengkap, tidak ada istirahat." Ketua kelasnya dengan tegas mengancam seraya berkacak pinggang, rambutnya melekat didahi akibat keringat yang dihasilkan tubuhnya.

Setelah kalimat tersebut, insting Furihata merasakan ada sesuatu yang beres. Semua orang berjalan ke arahnya, bahkan satu dua orang terlihat berlari. Furihata tahu alasannya, namun tidak pernah terbiasa.

"Furihata-san! Aku pinjam catatanmu duluan!"

"Furi! Aku saja!" Fukuda yang entah darimana asalnya, ikut berteriak.

"Furihata-kun! Berikan padaku!"

"Furihata!"

Furihata panik meraba-raba laci mejanya, kemudian memberikannya asal. Pantas saja Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak ingin catatannya dipinjam. Furihata maklum, Kuroko pasti tidak suka orang-orang mengerubungi mejanya.

"Hei Furi, kenapa tidak kau berikan kepadaku saja, sih?" Fukuda duduk di mejanya dengan bersungut, Kawahara melompat untuk mengikuti caranya.

"Heh, besok saja, tidak akan dinilai, 'kan?" Kawahara menyahut enteng, kakinya menjuntai bergerak maju mundur hingga meja Furihata yang mereka berdua duduki ikut bergoyang seirama. Furihata yang merasa terganggu mendelik memperingatkan, tidak seujung kuku pun berminat untuk mengobrol seperti biasa. Mood-nya hancur karena kesialan beruntun pagi ini.

"Tidak, tapi pastinya akan di kumpulkan kepada guru piket nantinya."

"Siapa jadwal hari ini?"

"Hasegawa sensei." Fukuda meringis melihat pelototan ngeri dari Kawahara.

"Oke, kalau begitu, buku catatan itu sebentar lagi di tanganku."

Furihata hanya menatap mereka berdua sekilas, kemudian menghantamkan kepala ke atas meja kuat-kuat. Rasa kesalnya seperti memanjat mencapai ubun-ubun dan menggelegak di atas sana. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, menatap sekeliling. Hanya Kagami yang tetap di tempat dan diam mencatat. Pastinya kepunyaan Kuroko yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

Furihata menghela napas sesaat. Dia memang digolongkan murid biasa-biasa saja, tidak pintar, tidak pula bodoh. Namun dalam urusan catat mencatat, tidak ada tandingan yang kata orang super lengkap. Jadi memang seperti ini tiap kali kekosongan jam pelajaran, ataupun tiap kali ada ulangan –orang-orang berebut menyalin atau kabur untuk meng- _copy_ kan.

Heran, mengapa orang-orang pintar di kelasnya bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus apabila catatan saja tidak lengkap, tapi juga heran mengapa dia yang notabene selalu mencatat tidak pernah sedikitpun mencicipi lima besar. Ah, mungkin ini hanya terkait dengan kapasitas otak.

"Hei, trims Akashi!"

Furihata mengerjap sebentar. "A-ah?"

"Akashi-san, Arigato..." Beberapa teman perempuannya ikut cekikikan menggoda, kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, membicarakan hal yang terdengar seperti, 'romantis' atau 'posesif' di telinganya.

Furihata masih bengong dengan bodohnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Namun samar-samar pipinya ikut memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Beberapa murid yang ikut meminjam menyempatkan diri melewati mejanya dan mengucapkan hal serupa.

Ah, tidak beberapa, melainkan semua.

"A-ada apa sebenarnya?" Kepala Furihata memaksa mendongak pada Fukuda dan Kawahara yang mengantarkan catatannya, meski gumpalan kalor hangat tidak dapat terusir berapapun kerasnya dia berusaha.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-sama. Terimakasih catatannya, kami sangat terbantu." Mereka membungkuk serempak, kemudian meledakkan tawa secera bersama. Tangan Fukuda yang terkepal menonjok bahunya main-main, sedangkan Kawahara mengacak rambutnya gemas. Buku itu disodorkannya, lalu duduk di tempatnya semula.

Hei, apakah dia menuliskan hal yang memalukan di catatannya? Bahkan Kagami ikut cengar cengir setelah melihat gerakan bibir Fukuda dan Kawahara. Furihata semakin resah sekaligus merasa malu, namun segera menghadap ke depan kembali dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan sesuatu yang menarik hati, meski sebenarnya penasaran setengah mati. Biar saja, Furihata tidak peduli, lebih baik dia cari sendiri.

Lembaran pertama di bukanya, melihat secara rinci hal-hal ganjal yang mungkin tertangkap mata. Mungkinkah Akashi menitipkan sesuatu di sela-sela catatannya? Tidak, tidak ada. Lagipula Akashi tidak mungkin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Cukup menghubunginya melalui ponsel. Lembaran kedua juga di telisiknya secara hati-hati, hasilnya sama saja. Lembaran ketiga, ke empat, ke lima, ke enam, ke tujuh, ke delapan, ke– habis.

Lembaran kosong sesudahnya masih tetap di telitinya meski hanya sekilas, siapa tahu sesuatu terselip di dalamnya.

Namun memang nihil.

Furihata menggigit bibirnya, tahu bahwa perbuatan ini tak ada gunanya, namun rasa penasaran sudah sampai pada titik didih. Tangannya memungut buku itu menggunakan jempol dan telunjuknya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Bolak-balik, bolak-balik, bolak-balik.

Kemudian bola mata biji pinusnya seketika melebar sempurna, tak bisa menampik bubuhan tulisan tangan sang absolut yang terpampang di atas noda putih yang menutupi tulisan tangan dari dirinya.

Furihata sempurna menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya. Wajahnya terasa panas, rambatannya menjalar mencapai telinga. Pelupuk matanya membayang seringai kemenangan yang terukir di wajah kekasihnya. Oh, pantas saja catatan itu tidak jadi diantarkan kemarin. Pantas saja semua orang menggodanya hari ini. Pantas saja tadi pagi sopir itu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga yang berbeda.

Dia masih tetap membenamkan wajah saat bergerak menyimpan buku tersebut ke dalam lainya. Tidak ada orang yang boleh meminjam catatannya lagi, –catatan yang memaparkan _versi_ terbaru dari namanya.

 _ **Akashi Kouki.**_

Dua kata, dan itu cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

 **FIN**

Dannn...,gak tau harus bilang apa - _-" Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul dan harus di ketik ngebut sebelum hilang dari kepala. Maaf kalo ada ranjau typo yang bertebaran, saya tidak mengedit untuk memastikan. So, mind to Review, minna?

Hing


End file.
